


How to shoot an arrow

by LegolaSlash



Series: Aralas Universe (Legolas & Aragorn Fluff) [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Confessions, Fetish, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolaSlash/pseuds/LegolaSlash
Summary: Aragorn is acting strangely and Legolas tries to find out how to help.





	How to shoot an arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, your thoughts are my muse.  
> Love you guys.

Aragorn finished his duties and went to his rooms. He hoped to find there who he was looking for.   
He had an idea and that had been just stealing away his concentration. It was more of an image than anything else, imprinted in his mind's eye and it him very distracted. That wouldn't do so he had to do something about it.  
What he wanted depended on someone else so he was quite nervous when he opened the door.

Legolas had just finished braiding his hair when he turned in his seat to face the man.  
Noticing the frown upon the human's brow he stared back puzzled. 'Is everything alright, Aragorn?'

The man flushed and looked down. That was a strange reaction as Aragorn always seemed to face everything head-on with his unwavering gray gaze.  
'It is.' The man replied. 'It's just... I mean...'  
Legolas rose and elegantly strode towards Aragorn. 'What is it, Estel? You can tell me anything.'

The old name overwhelmed the man. Many, many years ago he was awestruck by a beautiful elf that came to visit Rivendell. He was just 15 when he lost his heart to the elf, and for years he hid his feelings in shame. When Legolas talked to him in this kind way it made him go back in time and be as nervous as he was when he was young.   
What would the highly evolved and proper Prince think of him if he admitted his wish?  
He thought better of it and said: 'Tis nothing, Legolas. I must go back to...'  
Legolas grabbed his hand and made him sit on the bed. 'It's ok Aragorn. You don't have to say anything although you looked very sure of yourself when you first came in. Just make me company for a little while. Today it has been a lonely day, let me have you for myself for a moment.'

Aragorn stared at the impossibly beautiful blue eyes and caressed his cheek. 'I'm sorry I've been so busy lately.'  
'It was expected.' Legolas smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
As soon as he was touched Aragorn started to almost pant, that's how overwhelmed by the image in his mind he was. He pushed the elf from him gently.   
'Alright, I'll tell you what it is.'

Legolas gave some distance between them but he had a vague triumphant look that made Aragorn wonder how much the elf knew him and could play on his weakness. The blonde just waited   
calmly, making the man doubt this was a manipulation at all.  
'I... I've had this... huh... fantasies, for a while. No! Actually, I've wondered about something since I was really young, but now the images are so strong I know I won't find peace until this comes true.'

'Go on.' Legolas raised his arched eyebrows, his curiosity peaked.  
'I... I always wanted to see you... naked.' Aragorn stared fearfully at his lover.  
Legolas chuckled. 'Well, you've seen me naked, even before we came together when we washed after a battle. Is that what you've been picturing?'

'No.' Aragorn blushed. 'Well yes. And no. I... I want to see you naked, but... but...' Legolas leaned in giving the overwhelmed man a feline look. 'I don't care what it is. I'll do it. I swear.'  
'You don't even know what it is yet.'

'As I said, I'll do it. I would do anything for you.'  
At the passionate declaration, Aragorn felt his heart swell with love and he kissed Legolas, profoundly. As they parted, the man felt bolder.  
'I want to see you naked yes... But... shooting arrows.'

Legolas stared at the man in disbelief for a second. Then he couldn't hold a chuckle.   
Aragorn rose abruptly, ready to leave the room, making Legolas laugh die down. 'I'm sorry Estel! I mock you not!'  
The man turned seriously and at seeing his lover's sincerity, he calmed down.   
'I find it so endearing. I'm also happy that such a normal thing that I do bring you arousal.'

There. There it was. It was exactly what Aragorn felt when they fought Orcs or when he stared at his lover training in the archery field through his window.  
'You're happy? You don't find it strange?'  
'No.' Legolas replied seriously. 'I have one of my own, I guess I'm just patient and am waiting until you are less busy.'  
'Tell me what is it, I promise I'll do it too.'  
'It's nothing too interesting. But I once dreamed of us loving on top of a horse... While riding it. That image keeps coming back to me too.'

Aragorn's eyes widened. That would be good indeed. 'In the middle of a forest?'  
Legolas nodded. 'Surrounded by the song and aroma of trees.'  
'You are really a wood elf.'  
Legolas smiled, seeing the man more relaxed. 'Do you want me to do it right now?'  
'You would do it now?' Aragorn gasped and then his breathing became labored.  
'Of course! Don't ever withhold any fantasies from me again. I'll make them all come true.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the back of his head and crushed their mouths together. The elf could feel his arousal and gently disentangled from him. 'Hold on love. Save your rod for after I have shot a few arrows naked.'  
Aragorn could barely wait.   
Legolas went to the front of their closet. Then he turned slowly and started unbuttoning his silver tunic. Aragorn observed transfixed but then he stopped his lover. 'Not here. In the forest. Like we were doing battle.'

Legolas eyes widened a fraction, then a beautiful grin split from his full lips. 'As you wish.'  
The elf fasted his quiver and carried his bow. Aragorn carried similar weapon just so curious eyes would think they went training or something.

Once they reached a very thick forest Legolas lowered himself from Arod slowly. He turned to Aragorn and started removing his quiver slowly, then his tunic and saw the man breathing harder.  
When he was completely naked he fastened the quiver back and asked Estel to point what tree he should shoot. Aragorn couldn't think straight and motioned to one far away but not really caring which one it was.

He was magnificent, Aragorn thought. He saw the muscles flexing as he took aim and also realized something that he could never imagine because he couldn't see before. Oh, this was so worth it! 

Legolas clenched his butt as he pulled the arrow back.   
All thought was leaving him very fast.

Legolas only shot four carefully aimed arrows before he was grabbed and thrown to the grassy ground by a crazy Aragorn. For the next hours in the privacy of the trees, he was ravaged and loved like never before, leaving him breathless and mad.

It was a good thing to make fantasies come true, Legolas thought after they changed positions and had spent themselves many, many times.


End file.
